Mellifluous Susurruses
by shattered glass lilies
Summary: Sometimes the phrase 'love thy brother' can last longer than one lifetime. A series of one-shots varying in length. ItaSasu. Some AU.
1. Chapter 1

**37. Eyes**

Sometimes the eyes made him remember. Whenever the raven looked into a pond, a puddle of water on the floor, he could see his brother staring back at him rather than himself. They looked so alike, even more so now that Sasuke had taken the older man's eyes. He silently wondered if Itachi ever mused about their similarities using these same eyes.

Perhaps, in a way, they did share the same vision.

**49. Stripes**

Mikoto had always had a strange affinity for striped pajamas. Maybe it was because such a pattern was always made from the softest material, or that it was what she grew up wearing, but it was always strangely comforting to her. The boys she called her sons would often bemoan the fabric – Itachi happened to be quite a whiner at the time, and Sasuke wished to be just like nii-san- claiming it was old-fashioned, but the woman held her ground and insisted that they continue to wear the matching nightclothes. She honestly believed, however, that as soon as they moved out of the house the articles of clothing would find a new home in the trash.

That's why it was shocking to both of her adult sons curled up together under a blanket wearing striped pajamas.

**8. Innocence**

Itachi had only held on to his innocence for a few short years. Images of fluffy kittens and warm blankets were replaced with gruesome scenes of war at a very tender age. The boy lost the few years of being oblivious to the world's horrors he was granted as a ninja child. His younger brother, on the other hand, had been far too little to remember the graphic scenery of that time. The naivety that shone through his big coal eyes and high-pitched voice made his heart weep with an emotion he was not yet able to comprehend, an incredible feat for a genius like himself.

After a particularly nasty mission at age 12, Itachi returned to his family's home covered in bruises and deep lacerations. While his mother scampered around the house searching for first-aid materials and his father sent him a disapproving look (the man was satisfied with no less than perfection and his son had returned with too many wounds for his liking) young Sasuke shyly meandered up and tugged on the tight black pants he was dressed in. Motioning first for his aniki to crouch down, the child began to kiss, one by one, all the cuts that adorned Itachi's face.

Quite alarmed, the elder pulled back and wiped away the blood that made the lips of the younger a cherry-red before asking in his quite voice what in the world his younger-brother thought he was doing. The child had blushed softly and looked away before muttering " When 'niki kisses my boo-boo's they feel better, so I thought if I kissed 'niki's he would feel better too."

From that moment on, Itachi had silently and solemnly swore to himself that he would protect his brother innocence to the best of his ability from then on.

**91. Drowning**

Once in awhile, Itachi would take a trip down to the pond behind his home. The water there was always clear and calm, even during the harshest storms. He had to wonder if maybe the strange phenomenon was created by all the souls that had escaped from their lives by throwing themselves into the brutal waters and never returning. The raven knew not all the people who had died in this lake had been suicidal. His cousin, Shisui, had drowned after getting caught at the bottom by some discarded barbed wire. The first pet their family had owned, a kitten his younger brother had dubbed weasel, had fallen in and succumbed to the cold before anyone could find where he had wandered off to.

Sasuke, his wonderful, beautiful, sweet little otouto, had been one of the few to purposely sacrifice their life however.

It made the man's heart ache terribly when he thought about the day anyone had noticed the boy was nowhere to be found. The family had been busy the last few weeks, preparing for Itachi's graduation and other events that occurred during spring at the Uchiha manor (it was one of the busiest times of the year) so nobody noticed how Sasuke had abruptly stopped showing his face. Several weeks later, just a few days before the eldest son of the family was to depart, the question as to where his brother had been hiding dominated his mind. The two had always been rather close, and the 18 year old wished to spend time with his sibling before he left.

After his search of the mansion and its various gardens ended up fruitless, the raven headed down to the lake. It was Sasuke's favorite place, so he was honestly not surprised when he spotted the younger male lounging face down on its shore. Itachi smirked only slightly, as the 'Uchihan Mask of Indifference' was firmly in place by his age, before racing down and giving the body a hard shove into the water. Sasuke despised his hair getting wet, so an enraged screech was expected. However, the shore was still silent.

Nothing.

Staring at the form in the water warily as the peaks rocked its locks gently, the eldest Uchiha child crept up beside the youngest. He quickly flipped his brother over and was both shocked and horrified by what he bore witness to see.

Sasuke's onyx eyes were glazed over, and his usually porcelain skin had taken on a dull, grayish tone. His clothes were ripped in multiple areas and some of his flesh was missing altogether. The boys chest ceased to rise and fall at all.

His beloved, foolish little brother, was dead.

(To be continued?...)

**A/N: I wrote these for a friend who is an Itasasu/Uchihacest fan as part of her Christmas present. I figured there was no harm in uploading them, as they weren't terribly written and she seemed to enjoy them. There's several more, but I decided to just test the waters with these four. Please take some time to review if possible! I will love you forever if you do so! **

**I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series. The plots of these, however, are my own.**

**Flames are accepted and will be used to ignite the candle I use to write content such as this during the wee hours of the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**78. Drink**

Sasuke understood very well how much a vampire depended on their mate for nourishment. If both were part of the undead society, they would hunt together in order to gain blood more efficiently. If one was a human, however, their vampric mate could only feed off of them (it was a rule put in place by some witch many centuries before to prevent her husband from cheating on her). This gave the human partner in the relationship quite a bit of power.

The raven-haired boy loved to watch his lover whimper, groan, and beg for a meal. Today was no exception, especially since the slightly larger creature was cradling him in muscular arms and nuzzling his neck. Although the man didn't necessarily need it to survive as he had fed earlier, Itachi tended to be a bit greedy when it came to his lovely otouto.

"No Itachi, you don't need anymore," snarled the younger brunette, squirming as the vampire's long hair tickled his nostrils. "Don't be a pig."

"Butttt Sa-su-keeeee, you taste so good," the other moaned in a raspy voice as he dragged his sharp canines enticingly along the pale column of flesh that was his brother's neck. "Please?"

Red eyes gleamed up at him cutely- for the dominant of the two, Itachi really was quite feminine- and the human felt his resolute crumble. With a sigh, he grudgingly gave in to the plea.

"Fine, but only a small sip!"

Itachi secretly grinned as his lowered his head slowly and bit down.

* * *

><p><strong>69. Annoyance<strong>

_'Krogh'_

"Hehehe…."

_'Crshhh'_

"Pfttt… haha!"

_'Crnchh'_

"Hahahe!"

The raven-haired man let out an irritated sigh and glanced up from the document he was scanning. In the position he was in- seated at the mahogany desk in his study- his teenager brother was clearly visible crouching lamely behind one of the leather chairs, barely being able to withhold from bursting into laughter. At the boys feet there lay a pile of crumpled pieces of paper. Matching items littered the floor around Itachi's chair and lay haphazardly on the shelves that lines the walls. His usually neat hair was quite frazzled and had fallen out of his loose ponytail, falling in front of his glasses and obscuring his vision.

"Sasuke, I thought you were already through your prank-pulling stage," he muttered angrily, sweeping back black locks for what felt like the ten-thousandth time.

The other Uchiha in the room snorted before chucking another ball at his brother. "Ne, nii-san, it's time you took a break and hung out with me. You promised you would today!"

Itachi growled lowly and caught the sphere in his right hand. A single elegant eyebrow raised only millimeters above their place of origin while translucent eyes narrowed. "And you believed this was the best approach in confronting such an issue?"

"Well, it got your attention more than anything I've tried before, so I guess I would have to answer with yes," Sasuke reasoned as he meandered over the stand behind his brothers chair. Smirking in a very Uchiha-esque manner, he proceeded to wrap his toned arms around the other males shoulders and neck. "Oniisan," he whined pitifully, "Come play with me in my room before I make a mess."

Swinging his chair around, the elder sibling pulled his younger brother between his strong thighs and onto his lap. "It seems as if it's to late to stop you from doing such a thing," he muttered blandly, motioning to his office with a jerk of his head. "My workspace looks as if it were hit by a hurricane." A pause. "Or as if Kisame misplaced his favorite sex toy again."

Sasuke snorted and shimmied up close to Itachi's ear, nibbling gently on the lobe before whispering "I always find washing my undergarments and pants more troublesome than picking up a few pieces of paper, ne nii-san?"

With a thump, the Uchiha heir was up out of his seat and half way across the room- with Sasuke tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes- before his sibling could even realize what was occurring.

"Oh I couldn't agree more little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>15. Silence (Continuation of Drowning)<strong>

Sasuke had been rather quite during the weeks before his suicide. Although he was rather perspective when it came to his sweet little otouto, Itachi hadn't noticed at the time. In actuality nobody in the family had. It was so busy that there was hardly time to sleep let alone ponder the emotions of one bitchy, hormonal teenager. Looking back on those days now though, the man realized just how desperately his sibling had been calling for help.

The boy was always rather solemn, a little sadistic, and tended to brood over little things, but he always enjoyed spending time with his elder brother. Everyday the youngest Uchiha would come knocking at his door for something, rather it be help with a pre-calculus problem or just to say hello. Itachi would often blow him off with a poke to the forehead and an "I'm busy now Sasuke, maybe next time," but the other male was relentless. It should have been a red flag when his otouto stopped coming and just gave him melancholic smiles while passing him in the hallways at home or the academy.

Until now he hadn't thought of the fact that the smile never had reached his onyx orbs either, they stayed murky and blank, doused with a film of water. Sasuke had never been able to perfect the stoic mask that screamed 'Uchiha spawn' in his 15 years of life. Emotion always controlled everything the teen did. It fueled his rage, ceased his laughter, and made him cry. Such ability often made their father look down on him as such manipulation was seen as a weakness. Itachi thought it was adorable and made his brother all the more loveable.

There were other, smaller, less noticeable signs that signaled turmoil as well. The few friends his antisocial brother had begun to leave their house in a rage and never return. Stuff that Sasuke considered his prize possessions began to disappear or end up in the trash. The boy came home and went straight to his room where he would reside until school the next morning. He stopped speaking all together.

Itachi hated the fact that nobody had noticed his little brother descent into his own personal hell.

(To be continued?...)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah yes, the absolute mess that this has turned out to be has continued! Another friend of mine has shown interest in this so I figured I could continue to upload for her pleasure even if only a few others seems to enjoy it. A good author should never be deterred from their hobby :)**

**To my sole reviewer, Culut-Camia, it makes me quite happy that you enjoyed it! Please let me know as to what confused you and I will make sure to clear it up!**

**As before, reviews would be absolutely wonderful and I now have free cookies to give away to those who do so! Critiques are encouraged and flames will be used to warm me during the brutal cold nights of winter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series (although I would love to say I did).  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**60. Rejection**

"I- I think I love y-you…"

It was a gloomy day when he confessed to his elder brother. The feeling that made his heart beat uncharacteristically fast and filled his tummy with butterflies when the man brushed by him was becoming too much of a stress inducer (the increased tension was causing problems at his job), and his shrink advised he get it off his chest. Nevertheless, it had taken several weeks to build up the courage to approach his sibling and even longer to admit his feelings. In that time, he had built up a thick wall around himself in order to minimize the pain when the rejection struck.

Shyly looking up from where he knelt in front of his nii-san, Sasuke felt a strange shattering feeling in his chest as he registered the emotion that ran through Itachi's translucent brown orbs.

Horror.

Anger.

Disgust.

With a quick jerk of the head, the younger raven rose from his seat and quickly made his way to the door of his brother's office. Just as he exited the threshold, he heard a malice-drenched response.

"You sick little fuck, not wonder father never loved you."

* * *

><p><strong>12. Insanity <strong>

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Sasuke questioned quietly, sticking his head through the door to his siblings room.

Itachi, who had just exited the shower, whipped around to see his trembling brother situated in a small crack between the threshold and woodworking. Poor thing, so nervous around his elder sibling singing in the shower. Just because he was a little unstable at times didn't mean his younger brother had to become so nervous and skittish around him. Itachi absolutely **loved **his otouto

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy but I heard you talking to someone but I didn't think any of your friends were over, so I got worried you were sick or something…." the younger muttered, a light flush of pink covering his high cheek bones after noticing his brother attire currently consisted of only a towel wrapped around his waist. It was such an uncommon sight for the littlest Uchiha, especially since the incident a few months prior.

"Oh, but it's all right my little angel," cooed the eldest, quickly making his way towards the other boy. "I don't mind you coming as you please, this did use to be your room as well you know."

Sasuke flushed as his brother pushed his very bare, very muscular abdomen against his own clothed one. Through the maroon towel he could feel a hard member pressing into his belly button. "Ni-nii-san get away from me! You know you can't do this anymore!"

Itachi grinned in a feral manner and shoved the other into the dark wall of the hallway. There was nobody around today to stop him from ravishing his little otouto; their mother and father were at work and both uncles were out of town on business. This was his chance, the first he was given in a long time.

"S-s-stop right no-o-ow!" the littlest Uchiha panted as cold, wet tendrils of his brother inky black hair tickled his face. He didn't enjoy the feeling of having an unwelcome tongue caressing his body his intimate places, as his brothers was doing now. It was mistake checking in the bedroom alone, it left him quite defenseless, but he just couldn't help it! Even through his brother had been classified as mentally unstable, it didn't mean that Sasuke didn't love him still and, and-

"ITACHI, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A loud voice from down the passage boomed. There, one Uzumaki Naruto stood with tan arms crossed and cerulean eyes blazing. "Let go of Sasuke right now!"

The raven growled and let his brother- who he had previously been holding above the ground- drop to the floor. Damn that stupid blond to ruin his plans as usual. Every single time, the same thing happened like clockwork. Sasuke would check on his brother, whom he would easily dominate over. From there, the situation would just be getting hot when an outside individual would show up and the production would have to be halted. It irked him to no end.

Growling at Narrator as he began to lecture and push his darling Sasuke away, Itachi stormed into his room and slammed the door shut. Hard. Outside he could hear tender words exchanged between the two outside before a yell of "stay in there you bastard!"

Fine, he thought as he leaned against the door and slunk down onto his bottom, he could comply with their wishes for now. Soon though, very soon, he would get his way. A dark chuckle escaped the mans lips.

* * *

><p><strong>76. Broken Pieces (Final Part to Drowning) <strong>

When Sasuke had admitted to the family that he was gay, everyone at the dinner table had fallen silent. His mother paused in the midst of scooping noodles onto her plate, his father sat there with anger burning fiercely in his eyes, and Itachi himself had just eyed his brother warily. When Fugaku spoke up several moments later with a 'is this some kind of sick joke?' and Sasuke shook his head in a negative fashion, all hell broke loose. His mother began to wail about having a 'dysfunctional son' and blaming herself for raising him in a feminine way, while his father began to scream vile words and offensive name at the boy. He himself, being their heir to the clan and following very closely to its provisions, felt a wave of contempt and disgust for his brother wash over him. The sweet child that was his tout, how could he have changed into such a monstrosity? It made no sense to him, which was a rarity for a genius.

After sitting through several more minuets of screeches from their father, Itachi watched as his sibling took in a shaky breath before wiping at his eyes with the back of his pale hands. "I-I just figured you would like to know," the raven murmured before taking leave of the room with soft footsteps.

"Fucking little bitch, keep some things to yourself," his father growled lowly before returning to his meal.

Later that night, as Itachi was about to retire to his bedroom for the evening, he heard his brother weakly call his name. Looking up with impassive eyes, he saw that the other male was quite a mess, with tear-induced red eyes and stains on his face.

"What is it?"

"I- I am s-s-so-rry," the younger boy practically moaned. "P-please don't hate me too onissan."

An annoyed look passed over the heirs face at his brother plea. Who the hell could forgive someone for such a wrongdoing? "Fuck off you little queer," he grunted before entering his room and slamming the door shut. As he made his way over to the attached bathroom, he could hear little whimpers and sobs coming from the hallway.

Several weeks passed with everyone in the house giving Sasuke the silent treatment. Even when the boy's best friend Naruto began coming home with him and loud groans traveled through the house, nobody said a word about or to him.

Itachi himself found it hard to stay away, as his otouto and him had always been extremely close. Each day, he watched silently as his brother trekked through the home sporting a new bruise or scrape on his body. The other teens- not counting Naruto and a few other close friends- at school did not seem to tolerate his brother's choice in partners and took out their rage on his body. Although he too disliked the idea f Sasuke with another male, he felt pangs of pity stab at his heart as he watched the boy wrap his head with a thick layer of medical tape because some fool thought it was alright to slash him in the forehead.

One day, whilst chewing on his pencil and reviewing a calculus problem, he heard he mother let out a small cry from a foyer downstairs. Immediately dropping his materials, Itachi raced down the marble staircase to find his mother crouched over by his brothers form, collapsed on the floor. A thick, maroon liquid was dripping onto the dull floor and creating an abstract pattern. "My poor little Sasuke-chan," the woman cooed, rubbing at the teens back "how could Naruto-kun do such a horrible, terrible thing?"

"Kaa-san," he questioned softly "what's going on here?"

With a flourished movement, his mother was back on her feet and hanging off him. "Oh Itachi, it's horrible!" she gasped, "Naruto-kun and some other boys beat the daylights out of your brother! Could you imagine tricking someone into loving you only to then sta-"

At this point, the eldest Uchiha boy gently unhooked the woman's arms from around his shoulder and moved to sit by his brother. Log bangs shielded the boys eyes from sight, but Itachi could tell that he was in an insurmountable amount of pain by the way his body quaked at every intake of oxygen.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" he muttered in a low voice and placed a hand gently on his back.

"Itachi," the younger wheezed, "nii-san, it's okay to hate me. I understand. Nobody could love a freak like me."

An ache immediately shot through his veins as the oldest sibling heard his brother's pained words. Maybe his brother was different, but there was nothing wrong with that! What Naruto did was unacceptable and he would pay dearly. "Sasuke don't be a fool, I love you very mu-"

He was halted by the youngest pushing himself off the floor and onto his feet, meeting his brother gaze with his own. "Brother, do not feel sorry for me, what Naruto did was right. He does not deserve to be punished, as I deserve what I received. Please understand."

What used to be cheery onyx eyes seemed to have shattered into a million little pieces, being replaced by those of a statue. None of the natural light that usually accompanied them seemed to shine through. They seemed dead. As the boy limped to the stone staircase, Mikoto went to rush after him.

"Kaa-san, I have seen worse, you do not need to aid me in the process of licking my wounds." Sasuke said with a weak smile as he continued on his way. Itachi sat frozen by the door, staring into the little pool of life's liquid that had dripped to the floor.

From then on, Sasuke was integrated back into family matters. The incident was never addressed and the fact that Sasuke was gay seemed to fade away. The only difference from before was the way Sasuke acted. No longer was he the happy boy everyone once knew, just a sad shell of what used to be.

It really should not have been that much of a shock when Sasuke fell off the deep end, Itachi mused quietly as he dipped his pale toes into the frigid waters of the lake. The signs were all there, but everyone chose to ignore them or look away. His brother, his amazing, wonderful little otouto, the secret love of his life- he hadn't realized this until it was too late- had fallen victim to the darkness, and shattered into millions of little, broken pieces.

With an airy sigh, Itachi launched himself from the dock on which he was situated on and into the liquid of the lake. He couldn't save Sasuke, but that didn't mean he was giving up on him.

After all, that's what big brothers were for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **The madness has continued! I have however come to the end of my stock of previously written material so I must now begin to write once again, meaning updates may slow down a bit. The new semester starts Wednesday for me as well and work takes up the glorious free time I have.**

****This chapter is a little different, I didn't realize until a few moments ago just how non-romantic these three really are. Oh well.** Insanity sounds a little strange to me because originally it had parts of "They're Coming to Take Me Away" by Napoleon XIV in it.**

**I cannot forget my lovely reviewers from the last chapter!**

**Culut-Camia- Certain ones will be continued (as in the case of Drowning), but most of the time it will jump around from different universes and time periods. I think your English is very impressive by the way, much better than I can speak any foreign languages (a year and a half of Spanish and I can still only manage to introduce myself and say I don't speak the language very well O.o). Thank you for the compliment by the way!**

**Ellisama- Hello there! Thank you very much, I aim to please!**

**Anyways, please continue to read these and review if you have time! I always love to read what others think! Flames will be used to make s'mores and roast hot dogs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series. The plots of these are mine however.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**101. Marriage **

Fugaku was, if not anything else, a man of his word. His own father had drilled the principal into his mind growing up, and he did the same to his own two sons. Perhaps this was not one of the more intelligent ideas the clan head had come up with during his lifetime.

When a 10-year-old Itachi had stumbled into the kitchen that scorching summer evening, he should have immediately realized something was wrong. His eldest _never_ showed his face around the house before dusk, too busy with training or schoolwork. The young boy had also never had a habit of fidgeting, an action in which he was currently partaking in. Unfortunately for Fugaku, the heat had begun to take its toll on his mind, leaving it quite foggy.

"What is it Itachi?" he had grounded out; wiping sweaty mocha locks out of his vision.

"Father," the prodigy had stated in a surprisingly strong voice for his small form "I wish to marry Sasuke."

The 37-year old spared a slightly confused glance at his wife who had just entered the room after returning from a trip to the market. Mikoto shrugged her shoulders carelessly and mouthed a quick 'it's just a phase' to her spouse before turning towards the counter to begin dinner preparations.

With curt nod, Fugaku answered his sons question in a positive manner before shooing him back out to the yard. The adolescent kept his facial expression schooled until he exited the room his lips then turning upwards into a small smirk. He was called a prodigy for a legitimate reason.

Years passed, and the clan head had forgotten all about the promise he had made to his heir. It was not a hard task, as both Itachi and Sasuke had grown far apart during the elapsed period of time, and even begun to bring home potential wives. Hid eldest was one of the most talented and intelligent shinobi of all time and his youngest was not far behind. The future of the Uchiha clan was looking quite bright.

One night, however, Fugaku was sitting in his study, nursing a cup of green tea and reading over a scroll when there was a knock on the door. Pondering silently who it could be, the man softly called 'enter,' and watched Itachi quietly open the door and move to sit in front of his father.

"My son," the older of the two stated "how may I help you on this fine evening?"

"Father, is now an appropriate time frame to bring up the possibility of marriage?" the young man questioned in his usual monotone voice.

Fugaku felt a strange tingling in his chest at the thought of one of his children starting their own family. For the life of him, he could not manage to decipher if such a feeling was caused by becoming old and nostalgic or not. "Why of course Itachi, who did you have in mind? That Anko girl, or perhaps that lovely second cousin of yours? Maybe that female friend of your brother, Sakura was it? She seemed pretty strong in mind, body and spirit. The Yamanakas' also have a daughter old enough for courting if I do remember correct-"

The head was silenced by the young man in front of him speaking slowly, "Father, I am not interested in any woman."

Fugaku shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His heir was gay? What an awkward twist of events. "Oh, so you are interested in men then? Well that is all right, I'm sure Sasuke will father a child to take your place once you die. Now what boy has peaked your interest, I do believe Naruto has taken a shine to you."

"No father, I am not interested in just any boy," Itachi muttered "I wish to marry my brother."

The tension in the room rose so high, it was almost palpable. Both men stood stiff as statues, their intense glares canceling each other out.

"What did you say boy?" Fugaku snarled, slamming his calloused hands down hard on the surface of his desk.

"I said," Itachi replied, voice just as sharp and fierce "I wish and will, marry my otouto."

"Where in the hell did this thought come from?" the elder snapped, eyes bleeding to the bloody red of the Sharingan. "Even if you do want to marry your sibling, you cannot without my consent."

"Oh, but father, you already have given us your blessings," the other man cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice "When I was a mere ten years old. Don't tell me you're going to go back on your word now."

A look of utter shock and disgust passed over Fugakus' face as the realization hit him. Based on what he previously knew of his son, the man was not joking when he stated his desire to be wed to his own brother. Itachi had played him at a mere ten years of age.

"B-but incest is wrong! It is unacceptable for you to sin in such a way!" he cried in a last ditch effort. "Even if you wish to do so, how could you drag your brother into such a horrid activity?"

Itachi shrugged I an unconcerned manner before rising from his seat and heading back towards the door. "Hn, we have already discussed such in great detail, do not concern yourself with the mater. Now, if you excuse me, I have a wedding to plan."

With a loud slam, the door was slid shut, leaving Fugaku gaping at the wall like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>45. Illusion<strong>

"Otouto," Itachi called into the apparently empty stone chamber "I have returned."

A mop of ebony locks popped up from one of the many cauldrons scattered around the room and the big black eyes of a child stared at his brother in admiration. The young boy raced towards the entrance, the frayed edges of the robe dragging along the cool floor as he moved. With a burst of speed, he thrust himself into his brothers' warm embrace.

"Nil-san, I missed you today," the boy murmured, burying his head deep in his siblings' thick robes. They smelled strongly of lavender and were very soft to the touch, both very comforting things to the child.

"I missed you as well Sasuke," the elder replied, lifting the 7 year-old up to rest against his chest. "Would you like to see the new spell I learned at the academy today?"

Sasuke squirmed and nodded vigorously in excitement, his small lips perking up into a smile.

Itachi removed his oak wand from a pocket inside of his clothing and glanced around the room for something to cast a spell on. He spotted the family pet, a cat- the typical creature for a wizard to own- and pointed the object at the animal. Narrowing his deep-brown orbs in concentration, he muttered a quick spell and waited for the outcome.

The feline grew a substantial amount, its teeth lengthening into fangs and eyes picking up a strange neon glow. The nails on its feet grew at least five times in size and the coloring changed from black to a blood red. A hiss escaped its jaws, dribbling with saliva, and it arched its bony back to the sky,

Suddenly there was a scream.

The elder of the two siblings quickly dismissed the spell and began to soothe his baby brother, rubbing circles on his small back. "Shhhh, Sasuke, it was just an illusion, it wasn't real. Mmhm, baby brother look, the kitty is back to normal, hush now."

The younger boy removed his head from its spot firmly planted on his brothers shoulder and wiped away the tears that dribbled down his chubby pale cheeks. Sniffling slight, he gazed upon his brother with watery eyes and mumbled, "Teach me nii-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>53. Keeping a Secret<strong>

Two pairs of pale pink lips rubbed against one another, their tongues battling for dominance between the two orifices. Lusty moans and groans resonated throughout the bedroom as the two boys touched each other in not-so-innocent places. Clothing littered the hardwood floor as well as a few of the pieces of furniture and light fixtures, tossed carelessly in the haste to have them removed from their previous location on a horny individual.

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside the door. "Sasuke darling," the voice called, "are you alright, I hear you making terribly sounds."

The teen trembled and held in a throaty cry as his older brother began to suck at his neck. "Ah-haa, y-yes mother just feeling a little under the weather." Another noise was muffled as Itachi moved his way down towards his siblings' nipples.

"My poor baby," Mikoto gasped, "would you like me to bring you anything?"

"N-no mother, I-I think I just need some r-r-rest." A harsh glare was sent at Itachi who had abandoned his previous spot and was now working downwards toward his southern region.

"Alright honey, just let me know if there is anything you need," she cooed, moving away from the door. Her son was just so damn stubborn sometimes!

"Mmmm otouto," Itachi groaned lightly as Sasuke began to run his smooth hands along his muscles chest. "You're so good at keeping our secret."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't as happy with these three, they are a little strange in my opinion. In 'Illusion' Sasuke and Itachi are in a universe where most people are wizards/witches, but it had nothing to do with Harry Potter. Anyways, y'all should review if you have the time! I really do appreciate it! Any flames received will be used for something useful, although I'm not sure what yet.**

**Now to my reviewers from the previous chapter...**

**Culut-Camia- I am really very thankful for all of the reviews you give me! Thank you so so very much!  
><strong>

**TheLuche- Drowning has to be one of my favorites out of these as well. I will try to explore more into more scenarios with Fugaku and Mikoto, I hope the two mentions of them in two of these one-shots today was pleasing! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (or Harry Potter even if it was just mentioned in the A/N and had nothing to do with any of the tales) or any characters associated with the series. The plots of these however, are my own.**

**P.S. Please check out and review my new ongoing ItaSasu fic, "Melodies of Affection" if you have the time! I would greatly appreciate it!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**102. Never Coming Home**

When his brother had insisted on joining the military, their family hadn't known what to think.

_Tick...tick…..tick….._

The Uchihas' were wealthy and prestigious, usually protected by citizens, rather than protecting the citizens.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

What Itachi was proposing was rather shocking and preposterous in the eyes of many of the relatives.

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

What was even more shocking was that Fugaku let his eldest son join the ranks, especially when the county was currently in the midst of a very bloody and brutal war.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

_ "It will give him character,"_ the man had claimed, _"and even if I did deny his request, Itachi would run off. That child has a very strong volition."_

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

So, one Uchiha Itachi had left on the fine morning on February 24 for one of several basic training camps he would proceed to attend over a period of two years.

_ Tick…..tick…...tick….._

Each time, his physique would change a little bit, rather it be larger arm muscles or more toned pectorals.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

The mans' mentality had changed from these times too, of course. He became more distant, eyes glazed over much of the time.

_Tick…..tick….tick….._

Nevertheless, Sasuke still worshipped both the ground Itachi walked on and his body (it was very nice).

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Everything had been fine, back to the way they originally were minus the random calls that his sibling would get to return to training camp.

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

That is, until Itachi was instructed that he would be sent to one of the most dangerous areas in the war.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

When Sasuke heard the news, it was as if the blood in his veins had turned into a terrible corrosive acid. Every time his heart beat, he could feel a shot of pain burn each cell of his body.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Of course he hadn't shown this inner turmoil immediately.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

In fact, he managed to keep up his mask of indifference even as his brother walked into the airport on the day of his departure.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

He did spend the whole night crying however.

_Tick…..tick…..tick…._

Things were awkward for a while after Itachi left, but life eventually reverted to as close as normal as possible.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

His mother and father had decided to have a third child for reasons that were unknown. Sasuke himself graduated from secondary school and had moved on to a very prestigious university. Itachi sent letters every week.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

One day they stopped.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Mikoto had become quite flustered and worried for her oldest son, while Fuagaku had tried to comfort her, insisting that the boy had probably just become busy and had little time to be writing letters.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

He, who had been visiting his parents as he did every week, sat a little ways away and contemplated the situation. It was quite unlike Itachi to skip a letter even if he was busy. He vaguely remember asking his brother about such a thing before he left, and remembering the response made his breathe catch in his throat.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

_ "Only if I'm seriously injured or dead otouto."_

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Suddenly, the phone rang. His father, balancing his younger brother on one hip, moved to pick up the device and put it to his ear.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

"Hello?"

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

It had been the government, alerting them of Itachis' injuries. Thankfully, his recovery chance was almost 100 percent.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Relieve had swept over the house again The letters began arriving once more two weeks later.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Christmas day, four years after Itachi had left. Their immediate family sat around the obscenely large tree, watching as the youngest son unwrapped yet another gift (Sasuke felt he was spoiled with the attention that was rained down upon him by Fugaku and Mikoto, but never stated his opinion. They probably wouldn't care anyways).

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

There was suddenly a knock at the front door. Not moving from her spot perched on the couch with video camera in hand, Mikoto shooed him to go answer it. Sasuke had grumbled in complaint, but stood to go do as his mother requested.

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Muttering a _'what do you want' _as he yanked on the handle, Sasuke gaped at the individual on the other side of the threshold. His jaw fell slack at the sight.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Itachi stood in front of him, hands tucked into his baggy camouflage pant. Once shoulder-length, mocha-colored hair was shaved down to the skull and pale skin was a rich shade of brown. His dark eyes danced with mirth, along with some form of nervousness. In his deep voice he murmured _'hello little brother.'_

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

He felt a lump in his throat and the back of eyes burned with unshed tears. His body was paralyzed. Sasuke hadn't known what to do.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

The next few hours had passed by in a blur. The boys' parents had wondered what or who was taking up Sasukes' attention for so long and had come to investigate. Finding Itachi had been a great surprise and Sasuke had been shoved away-as usual- to cry over him and introduce him to his newest younger brother,

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Sasuke was ignored even more when the rest of the large family had shown up a few hours later. Not once throughout dinner had Itachi, or anyone else for that matter spoken him to. When coffee was served in the parlor, he decided to take his leave. It wasn't as if anyone would miss him anyways.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

He slipped into the massive group that surrounded his eldest brother and fought his way to where his mother stood at the front. With a quick whisper of goodbye and thanks, he kissed her cheek and made his way towards the entryway. Before leaving the parlor, however, his gaze met with Itachi and he gave a quick nod.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Slipping on his thick snow boots and heavy jacket, Sasuke found himself joined by his elder brother. He gave him a questioning look as he watched Itachi slip on his own. Standing up straight and adjusting the duffle bag in his hand, the older Uchiha said '_I assume it will be alright if I stay at your residence for a period of time."_

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

The brothers were reacquainted under the sheets that night.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Several weeks passed before Itachi had to depart once again. Of course he was only allotted a short amount of time before he had to return to serve his country once again.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million tiny shards. The efforts from the enemy had only increased, making it almost twice as dangerous as it had been before. Hundreds of thousands of people died every single day. The idea of losing his older brother, his lover, one of the only members of his family who only gave two shits about him, made him want to fall into a pit and die.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

_ 'Do not worry otouto,'_ his brother had murmured, running his tongue from Sasukes' navel upwards towards his pectorals. '_I shall return. I don't die easily. Just promise me you'll be waiting and I will survive.'_

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

He had responded with a nod and thrust wantonly upwards into his brothers' crotch. With a grin drenched in lust and love, Itachi had made passionate love to his wonderful little brother.

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

That had been over nine months ago.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Their country had won the war over six months ago.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Itachi still hadn't returned.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Sasuke hadn't fallen into a depression, per se, but his activities were rather limited. Get up. Shower. Go to his classes at the university. Come home. Possibly eat something. Stare blankly at the wall. Go to bed. Repeat.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

His friends tried to intervene with his rather self-destructive behavior, but it was of no use. His family was of no help, as usual, either.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

The clock, he had decided one day, had one of the best jobs. Time never changed, it just kept clicking on and on and on. There was nothing that could stop it either.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

The noises the second hand of the clock made had become comforting to Sasuke.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

He didn't know when or why, maybe it represented stability, something he himself could not have.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

There was a knock at the door of his apartment. Automatically he rose to answer it.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Outside there stood three soldiers, all with solemn faces. Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat.

_ Tick…..tick…..tick….._

'Uchiha Sasuke?' one questioned. He nodded his head in response.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

'We regret to inform you that Uchiha Itachi….' Sasuke felt his heart drop into his stomach. Through the haze of grief that spread throughout his form, he only could make out a few words of what were said.

'MIA…several months….presumed dead…..very sorry….'

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Schooling his features and nodding vaguely, Sasuke exchange only a minimal amount of words with the men before they departed. He softly shut the door and slid down its' hard surface.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

He pulled his knees to his heaving chest, crossing both arms over the appendages before burring his face in them. Salty tears slipped down his pale cheekbones and dripped onto the denim of his jeans.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Despite this, the clock kept on ticking.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

Time stopped for no one.

_Tick…..tick…..tick….._

**(Tbc?...)**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Blood<strong>

Red was Sasuke' favorite shade. It was the color of his brothers' beautiful orbs. They were unique and made him experience something he had never felt before. The looks Itachi sent him made his heart beat fast and butterflies hatch in his stomach. The eyes that were usually so blank always filled with emotion when he looked at a select few. One of those specific individuals was Sasuke.

Well, they used to anyways.

This color was the same one of the deep blemishes and gashed Itachi had left on his skin. It was okay though, because Sasuke deserved them. He had hit and screamed at Naruto, his once best friend, just because the blond had stolen his big brothers heart. The raven had been jealous when he walked in on the two fucking like rabbits and thrown a tantrum. Itachi had not felt like this was an okay thing. He had called Sasuke a spoiled little shit, and told him it was no wonder that their father hated him so much. Then his brother had hit him. Hard. Nails had scraped away the skin on his arms, back and face. It had been quite painful, but not as bad as when he had been thrown from the house, his home, and been told he was not only hated by his father, but his brother and mother as well.

He had wandered around town for a few hours before returning to the house. It was eerily silent as he entered, despite the fact both his parents were home. He glanced in the living room to find his mother, father, brother, and Naruto. The blond was crying brokenly while Mikoto and Itachi rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Sasuke didn't know what to do and awkwardly stood for a few moments before Fugaku look at him.

"Leave. Now." the man had snarled, pointing back outside. Sasuke had only gazed at his father in a confused manner.

"You heard me boy," Fugaku snarled, standing up from his chair and pointing at the staircase down the hall. "Animals are not allowed in this house! Pack your things, get the fuck out of my house, and don't return! Your no longer my son."

The young raven nodded dumbly and made his way towards his old room. In the back round, Naruto had screamed a 'no!' rather dejectedly before breaking down into harder sobs. The blond was sill Sasukes' best friend, even if they had gotten into a fight, he did not want the raven to be hurt in any way.

20 minuets later, Sasuke found himself standing outside the gates of the Uchiha mansion, homeless and utterly alone.

Red was the color of his skin after living on the street for three weeks. Nobody wanted to take in a teenage boy in the poor economy, so he usually spent his days wandering in the dark alleys and the night sleeping on some park bench. He had not attended school since he was kicked to the curb. Fights over sustenance at the food shelves were common, and his raw flesh was an example of such.

Orochimaru had found him curled up on the ground after such an event. The man had brought him back to his home and tended to his wounds. A bath and new clothes were offered, and Sasuke gladly accepted. Such kindness was uncommon, and he knew that he would be asked for something in return one day, but for now he did not ponder about such a thing.

A particular shade of red was the color of his roommate Karins' hair. The two of them resided in Orochimarus' home and had benefitted from his kindness. She had been an orphan who ran away when her foster home had burned down. With her loud mouth and kindness, she reminded him of Naruto. This should have made him dislike her, but for some odd reason the woman ended up being one of his best friends, along with Juugo and Suigetsu.

Pink, a cousin of red, dusted Sasukes' high cheekbones when Orochimaru finally admitted to him that he was hoping for sex in compensation for the free housing and food. The young raven-haired male had been very hesitant, as the other man was rather repulsive with his creepy neon eyes and layers of make-up, but he eventually gave in. It was only fair, and if he closed his dark orbs long enough maybe he could pretend it was Itachi dominating him instead of the snake-like man.

When Sasuke walked into Konoha High a for the first time in weeks with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo by his side, red love bites littered his collarbone and neck. Kabuto, Orochimarus' other favorite plaything had suggested he wear a showy top the first day, as it would show others that Sasuke was available. Apparently, this pleased the snake and would often make him much less rough in his sexual advances. This sounded wonderful to the ex-Uchiha, as he still had scars from when he did something wrong.

The scleras of Narutos' eyes were slightly red when the blond had approached him later that same day, obvious signs that he had been crying.

"I-I am so so sorry for getting you kicked out of your house Sasuke," he had stated, rubbing at the cerulean orbs "please forgive me! I want to be your best friend again!"

The raven-haired boy snarled in response and turned to walk away, but a tan hand grabbed his wrist. "Please, give me one more chance."

"Fuck off Naruto," Sasuke muttered in response, yanking out of the other males grip and beginning to walk away. "If you want to be my friend so badly, then break up with my fucking brother. Give him back Naruto! You were the only one to know my feelings for him, _the only one!_ You promised you would help me attract his attention, but instead you end up getting fucked by him! Not only that, you're the reason I was disowned by my family!"

The blond bent his head, bangs falling into his eyes as the other finished his hysterical ranting. "Sasuke," he began "I know you loved your brother, hell you probably still do, but he never has loved you like that, and probably never will. Why can't you just move on and let us be happy together? You're my best friend, and I never want to loose you, but your brother is my lover and I never want to loose him either." He took in a deep breath. "Don't make me choose one."

Sasuke paused for a few moments, ebony bangs falling into his eyes similar to the way Naruto' had previously. "Well then," he mused "I suppose I will choose for you; stay the fuck away from me Uzumaki Naruto."

Even ten feet down the empty hall, Sasuke could hear the other boys' sobbing.

Itachis' eyes were still a strange shade of red when Sasuke saw him again. He had been back in school for a few weeks and had been lucky to avoid his sibling during the period of time. An aching backside and creepy text message from Orochimaru had caused him to let down his guard, however. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Sasuke had walked directly into him.

The vermillion orbs studied him as he picked up his scattered textbooks, loose papers, and cell phone that had been dropped in the collision. He cursed internally as he picked up his Smartphone, finding the small screen shattered to oblivion and back. The snake would not be very happy with him, meaning he would be punished this evening. A twinge of pain shot up his spine at the thought and he cringed lightly, falling from his crouched position back onto his bottom. Fighting back the tears that burned his sockets, Sasuke went to push himself up only to find a pale hand thrust in his face.

Looking upwards, he saw that Itachi was offering to help him up. Not truly understanding why, he grasped on and let himself be pulled back onto his feet. Upon standing, he went to straighten out his loose polo shirt only to find that a hand was preventing him from doing so. His brothers' warm digits were trailing over the hickies and broken skin on his neck. They had transformed from tenderly placed bruises to brutal bites. The imprints of teeth were quite visible and painful to the slightest touch.

Concern danced through the others eyes. "Sasuke," he muttered lowly, "why do you not return home? Father is willing to take you back, it was a mistake on our parts to kick you out."

The younger of the two just swallowed hard before turning to walk away. It would be for the best if he did, as he knew that the longer he stayed around the more likely he would cave and do what his brother asked. It happened every time- maybe not to this far of an extent- and he always ended up being the only one hurting.

He was so sick of hurting.

"I apologize you running into you," he spoke lowly, moving away from Itachi, "I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Thank you for offering to help me up as well, I appreciate it. Have a wonderful rest of your day."

"Sasuke," his elder muttered "otouto."

The tears that had pricked at the back of his eyeballs before now ran freely down his cheeks. Why in the hell did Itachi always have to make him feel like he was worth something when he obviously was not?

When he was angry, Orochimaru would call him a coward for fleeing from his problems. Glancing back at his brothers' shrinking form, head bowed, he realized just how true such a statement was. He had done the same thing with Naruto. He was such a terribly greedy person.

Blood had to be Sasukes' absolutely favorite shade of red. Although the color fluctuated based on the persons' health, the liquid has always been fascinating to him, his own especially. He watched his own drip down from his wrists and thighs before it mixed in with the water of the shower, fading to a pale pink. It swirled around the drain for a few moments before falling down into the dark hole. If he saw his own blood, it meant he would feel something, most likely pain. This was okay though. Feeling such a thing, watching his heart pulse and send lifes' liquid spilling out of his skin, meant he was alive. Sometimes he wondered though, why someone as terrible as himself was allowed to live. A person who wished death upon his best friend, left his brother hurt, and refused to speak to either while they were in a relationship should not be given the pleasure of such.

A call from outside, from the snake, shook him out of his thoughts. He was being beckoned, for what purpose he did not know, but he would respond. He hated it here, in Orochimarus' home, but he figured the suffering he experienced here could help him repay his debt of the misery he should suffer. Thin, undernourished hands- the snakes' new favorite thing was to make him beg for food that he would never receive- moved to turn off the faucet and he clambered out of the shower. A towel was grabbed hastily from the shelve, and Sasuke left the room to receive his punishment.

In the back of his mind, he knew this obsession with red was unhealthy, but what was he to do? Reality seemed so far away and there was no one who would care enough to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **There's only two of these in this chapter, but I figured since it's almost three times as long as average this would be okay.**

**The prompt "Never Coming Home" was inspired by a certain song by a certain band... Let's see if anyone can guess it! There was no particular war that the prompt was based on, unlike the song, because I honestly don't have very much prior information on what happens when a soldier is injured or goes M.I.A. Please don't kill me if I did something wrong! Alert me and I will fix it right away!  
><strong>

**I really dislike ItaNaru** **by the way, which was was why there wasn't anything descriptive when it came to them as a couple.**

**Any word choice mistakes will be cleaned up when I read this over later. Word enjoys changing some of them only for me to find out later. My beta is busy sometimes too, so I don;t like to bother her.**

**Responses to my reviewers from last chapter...**

**Ellisama- I'm glad you were entertained! It would be hilarious to see the dinner table! As to why Mikoto didn't just walk in, there's no real reason. Let's just assume that she grew up in a family with six brothers and then with all males with Fugaku, so she knows better to walk in on a man during his 'private time.'** **I don't even know if that is accurate, but it's what I'm going to go with.**

**Culut-Camia- Thank you very much! Your reviews are always so nice! Review in whatever language you wish! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto, or any of the characters mentioned. I also do not own the song that was used as inspiration or Microsoft Word. The plots of these, however, are my own.**

**Anyways, please please please review and/or critique this!** **I appreciate the people who do so so so so very much! ****Flames are accepted as well and will be used to bake cookies for those who do review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**120. …Fool Me Twice, Shame on Me**

Itachi and Sasuke had been a very unique pair of brothers. Not only in the way that they were the most powerful and cunning individuals that their small, rural village had seen in generation, but also due to their strange affinity for each other. To those on the outside, it seemed that the two were just very close as was common among wealthy families (they were not given the option of befriending those who were a lesser class than themselves, and others on the same level were scarce an often much too young or old to be of any interest), however, their parents bore witness to a different story. They found that their heir and his younger sibling were partaking in an incestuous affair; a sinful, unacceptable love.

In an attempt to cease the endeavors, Fugaku separated the boys. Sasuke was sent to school a few towns over with a vigorous curriculum, so vigorous in fact that he would only return home on the weekends. Itachi was easily distracted with a seemingly endless tower of paperwork.

The flawless plan had worked extremely well for several weeks, and the parents found themselves patting each other on the back. It had been just the previous evening that their youngest had blatantly suggested that the eldest and himself retreat to the forest behind the estate to 'spend some time together' as they had been both been preoccupied for a lengthy period of time. Itachi had barely reacted, instead choosing to respond with a bland 'no' before returning to his documents. Sasuke was , as was usual with the youngest, quiet persistent on the subject, and had to be shot down several times before leaving his siblings study in tears.

Of course, perfection does not usually last for eternity. Cracks begin to appear even on the surface of the sturdiest sculptures. The most resilient trees die. The most tenacious person falls apart.

Fugaku began to receive calls from the academy that Sasuke's grades were far below satisfactory and he tended to skip the last few hours each day. Itachi began to disappear during the morning and not return until the evening of the next day. An explanation from either of the boys was never given.

However, their father was no fool. As head of the local police force, it was not difficult to piece together where his sons had been running off to. Apparently it was rather evident, as the other major families had been spreading rumors with their big mouths about 'the fall of the Uchiha due to their corrupted youth.' Fugaku would be damned before he let the pathetic Hyuugas or Naras tarnish his family's reputation.

Hence the head began to keep very close tabs on his eldest child, the only one in which he had constant access to without seeming terribly suspicious (throughout his whole life he had been known as being rather nosy). Each morning was spent inside of Itachi's study with the excuse of wondering how he was handling the transition of running the family business solely on his own. After a brief lunch, he would hover outside of the door to his son's bedroom, where the other male would be studying some kind of text. Evenings were spent in a similar fashion.

When Sasuke returned home on the eve of the next Friday, everything seemed to be running smoothly. The usual schedule that Itachi followed had not been altered in the slightest, and his younger sibling had locked himself up to study.

Perhaps, Fugaku had mused to himself, he had just imaged the whole fiasco, that it had been a freakishly realistic nightmare. The 40-year-old felt his eyelids droop -due to the lack of sleep he had gotten due to the constant observation he had been conducting- as he slipped down to the floor from his position leaning against the wall of his home.

He was too deep into his slumber eighteen minuets later that he didn't hear Itachi push open the door and make his way over to his brothers' room with soft footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

Itachi could remember the first time he met his baby brother crystal clear, despite the fact that he had only been five years old at the time.

He had woken up to find his aunt at the stove cooking breakfast and uncle situated at the table skimming through the newspaper. Cousin Shisui had been out in the backyard practicing with his kunai. Of course he had wondered where his parents had gone and voiced his curiosity promptly after politely greeting his elders. His aunt shared a look with her spouse before turning towards him and squatting down.

"Itachi," she had cooed in sickeningly sweet voice and brushed back his ebony bangs that caressed his chubby cheeks "Your parent won't be coming back until tomorrow morning, they have to pick up your baby brother or sister."

"You do mean mother has to deliver the child, correct?" the young Uchiha questioned in his usual monotone voice despite the fact that he felt as if his heart was about to burst right out of his chest. All of the day of waiting, pressing his hands against his mothers swollen abdomen, speaking soft words to the child when he believed the woman who carried him was asleep, turning down playing games with his peers in order to rush home and make sure his sibling had yet to be born, it all came down to this. The tendrils of excitement were almost too powerful to contain. Almost.

"Well, uh, yes of course dear," the woman replied warily, stepping back from the child to return to her meal preparations. The boys' intellectual prowess at such a young age scared her a bit. If his skills continued to burgeon, it would far exceed that of any prodigies that had been graced to their clan before. While this was not terrible by any stretch of the imagination, it still seemed rather unnatural. "Go and practice with your cousin in the yard now, I will call you two only once for breakfast so you have better be listening! Got that?"

The next 24 hours seemed to drag on for eternity in Itachi's mind. He could not cease the relentless thought of his sibling being healthy, alive, and out of the womb from swirling around in his mind (hence the reason there was a rather large purple welt marring his pale forehead from where Shisui had hit him in the head with the butt of a kunai he was supposed to dodge). Never having had the reputation of a whiny child, he chose not to constantly ask about the situation, but instead try to distract himself by partaking in other interesting activates.

It had only worked partially. While he had been entertained during the daylight hours, as soon as the moon and stars rose to shine in the sky, everyone had retired to their respective sleeping chambers. Itachi, however, found himself wide-awake for a majority of the night, as if someone had slipped him a sort of caffeine without him taking note. By five in the morning, he decided that he would just go without any rest for the day and get up.

His aunt would not have any of that.

"Oh no no no," the large woman had chastised, rather crabby when she first woke up in the mornings, "I will not be dealing with an irritable child today, and I doubt your parents will want to either! Off to bed with you, and don't rouse until your uncle or myself send for you!"

A single, fat digit was pointed in the direction of his room and he stormed off towards it. It was not often he did something considered bad or rude, but the young Uchiha did stick his tongue out at the woman when she had turned back to boiling the water for tea.

Over the next hours, Itachi drifted in and out of sleep, having several peculiar dreams in the process. One in particular stood out in particular. There had been a much older version of himself, with his ebony hair grown out and pulled into a loose ponytail, and a younger man who looked very similar to himself. This stranger had short hair, it's color matching that of his mothers (black locks that seemed to shine navy when in the sun) cut so that the bangs shrouded his eyes and the tendrils that seemed to spike out in the back teased the nape of the males' neck. Flawless, ivory skin offset the dark locks and an adorable blush had settled over soft cheekbones. The Uchiha found himself moving forward to gently press his lips against the others pink, supple ones. There had been no reaction for a few nerve-wracking moments, but soon he felt the pressure being returned. A prying tongue attempted to force its way into his own mouth, but his own strong organ fought back in a struggle for dominance. He had, of course, prevailed in the end, being the larger of the two and forced the others body up against the nearest wall. Removing the males' shirt without breaking the lip-lock was surprisingly difficult, and Itachi ended up just cutting the piece of fabric away with a nearby kunai. The ivory skin and nipples revealed underneath, however, were worth the trouble.

Well-toned abs twitched erratically as the Uchiha hovered his elegant hands over the flesh. The younger boy seemed to tremble as those same appendages began to rub the pink nubs that adorned the chest.

"Nil-san, d-don't stop," the boy groaned heatedly, a trail of saliva dribbling down the boys face as their lips parted.

Itachis own, much deeper voice just grunted in response and he moved to take one of his brothers' nipples between his teeth.

Wait a second, his_ brother?_

"Itachi?" the voice questioned, confusion lingering in the tone.

This boy was his own baby brother?

"Itachi?"

"_Itachi."_

"_ITACHI!"_

The young Uchiha felt himself jolt up in bed, sweat trickling down his forehead and chest heaving. Had that person truly been his younger sibling? What had he been doing to him if so? Why?

"Itachi! Wake up! Come out here now, your parents are back!"

The emotions that coursed through Itachis' small frame at that moment were indescribable. There was excitement, mixed with a splash of joy and a pinch of nervousness. What does one say to their sibling the first time they meet, are you suppose to act in a certain way? The boy mused that the sooner he left the reverie of his bedroom, the sooner he would find out.

Lanky legs propelled the boy towards the front hall, the location in which his aunts voice had been coming from. He arrived at the same time as Shisui, and peeked around the thick legs of his uncle, his cousin doing mimicking the action.

His father stood tall and strong, as was usual for the man, but there was a strange sense of pride that radiated from his every pore. He was dawned in his usual Jonin gear, minus the vest. His mother, Mikoto, was nearby, the size of her stomach decreased greatly. She seemed to be humming a soft tune to whatever was bundled up in her arms. When she saw her son and nephew, however, she halted the action and sent them a gentle smile.

"Itachi, darling come here for a moment. You as well Shisui."

The woman squatted to the ground as her eldest son approached her with a sort of trepidation. The boy was not usually this shy. Shisui, on the other hand, had practically sprinted to her, tripping over himself in the process.

"C'mon, let me see the little booger!" he cried, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. "I bet he will be more fun to hang out with than Itachi."

The woman laughed a little, but waited for the previously mentioned child to reach her before removing the blanket that covered the baby's face.

It was a pudgy little thing, with big onyx eyes and matching tousled hair. His -as it was a boy- delicate features seemed to be carved out of flawless ivory or sculpted of the purest snow. Tiny hands weakly gripped the powder-blue blanket, which twitched as he squirmed underneath the material.

Itachi had never fallen so in love with anything.

Shisui, on the other hand, had.

"Ew, he looks like a maggot!" the boy yelped, falling onto his bottom. "Are you sure you didn't leave the real baby at the hospital and pick that thing out of the dumpster so Itachi wouldn't feel so upset that he wouldn't have a kid brother or sister?"

"Shisui you little brat!" his mother called "That baby looks nothing like a maggot, he's ten times cuter than you were or will ever be!"

The boy made a face before turning to his uncle. "Hey, you, what's this snots name anyways?"

The man scowled, slightly appalled by his nephews' vulgar description and terrible manners. "His name is Sasuke."

"Ugh, named after the father of the third Hokage? How boring."

Shisuis mother practically blew a blood vessel at this. "Knock off the attitude this instant," the heavy woman chastised. "Why are you always so rude? When we get home you are going to face some serious consequences young man!"

Mikoto just smiled, good-natured as always, and giggled a little in response. "Oh my dear nephew, don't worry, all babies begin life looking like this. Soon though, he will grow up and become just as handsome as his big brother, isn't that right Itachi?"

Itachi was two preoccupied staring at his brother to answer his mothers' question. The baby was staring directly at him, gaze not deterring for a single moment. It was as if there was some strange connection occurring between the two of them. Taking in a shuddering breath, the elder of the two took two of his fingers, the index and middle, and gently poked his brother in the middle of the pale forehead.

"My beloved little brother," he whispered affectionately, "I promise to always love and protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is rather short for the time it has taken to update, for which I do apologize. I had another one of these in the process, but then the idea became, well, bland and I figured that writing something I did not feel like doing would be a terrible idea.  
><strong>

**Now to my lovely reviewers:**

**Culut-Camia- Yes! You got it! That made my day. Thank you very much for your review! I suppose you could see it as a continuation of Rejection, but it originally was not intended to be that way.**

** Sora Keyblader- Your review made me laugh, Itachi was being a *** in that one. As for a continuation, there may be one in the future, but I do not wish to continue without inspiration, you know? I have a premonition that there will end up being another part to this, however (as I love angst-filled Saucy-Chan) so do keep your eyes peeled! **

**Ellisama- Thank you very much, I aim to improve!**

**The support of you all is very much appreciated! I love reviews, so if you have the time please write me one! Flames are accepted as well.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series. The plots, however, are my own.**


	7. Chapter 7

**55. Waiting**

You brushed away some of my onyx bangs from in front of my eyes with a weak smile.

I can clearly see now, see the wreckage of what you have become. Your hair, the silky mocha locks I loved so much, is knotted up tighter than the grip you have on my bruised arms. It's greasy too; I can feel the residue on my fingers. Eyes that were once alight with the passions of the world are now dull and blank. They are red-rimmed, then surrounded by dark circles and heavy bags. If you were really here, I suppose you would laugh that laugh I love so terribly much and compare yourself to a raccoon. A fucking scavenger.

That's really what this person who claims to be you is. A stupid leech.

Acne dots what used to be flawless skin, making it look angry and ugly.

When did you…._it_ become so ugly?

"I'm sorry Sasuke," you say. "I didn't mean it, you know I love you more than anything else."

I don't say anything; just stare listlessly at the wall in front of me. There are a few bloodstains on it, probably from one of our multiple fights. They are clearly visible to anyone who enters the room, but anyone who would come here knows it's best not to ask.

If this had been years ago, you would have been appalled by this, this…_thing_ that impersonates you brother. He has become so wrapped up in alcohol and drugs and violence. He is falling apart, breaking down. I'm waiting for the day he stumbles home and dies instead of just waking up the next day and apologizing.

It hurts when he hits me, but I know it's not you. No, I know you could never do such a thing brother. You love me too much. One day, I know you will fight off this demon that had implanted itself into your body. I understand that you just need me to keep waiting for you and believe in you.

Naruto and Sakura and all those others tell me I'm crazy for staying with the thing. They tell me that it really is you and that the way I'm living isn't healthy.

"Itachi has changed," they tell me. "You shouldn't stay and let him do that. One of these days he is going to kill you." I just laugh at them, what would they know? None of them knew you the way I did.

I bet they just want to get me out of the picture so that they can have you all to themselves when you come back.

Well I'm not letting them brother! I will stay with you no matter what happens. I can wait for you; I have the patience. It is okay that the demon become angry and roughs me up a little. I know it will be worth it in the end when I am back in your arms, happy and healthy.

Besides, what did a little blood ever hurt?

**73. I Can't**

Once in awhile, I ponder the idea that you don't even care about us anymore. I watch you go out with your friends every single night, leaving me in our apartment. To cook and clean and work. Alone.

That is fine, I don't mind, really. I'm naturally a solitary person, as most Uchiha are. I know you tend to be too at times, but I suppose being the second born you were not held under the strict social limitations I had been. Sometimes I am envious of you and your free lifestyle, your plethora of friends little brother.

Even when you come home smelling of other people, I do not get upset (despite the fact you haven't taken me in over two months). It's no secret that you hook up with other individuals. I could do that too, have a little affair with Kisame. He would be willing enough, but I won't. I don't want to hurt you as you have hurt me.

Sometimes they leave you messages on the answering machine or show up at the front door. They seem a little shocked to see me when I open it instead of you. Do you not tell them about us?

No, I suppose it would not be proactive to do such a thing.

I haven't cried in over three months, Sasuke. That was around the time I began to catch onto your little game, also the point I realized I wasn't upset with you. It is not your fault that I can't walk away from my scumbag boyfriend and brother. The only one I can blame is myself.

Sometimes, it seems, that you end up hurting yourself more than anyone else could fathom doing without even trying.

**104. Shine**

In my hasty retreat from the place I [used to] call home, I knocked over several priceless vases, a large potted plant, and one of the many guests who wandered aimlessly around the mansion. My destination at the time was something I had not been sure of, but my reason for leaving was clear; I had to escape my parents suffocating grasp.

My elder brother, Itachi, was being married to some lord from another kingdom, a man who went by the name of Kismet. He was muscular, with the strangest blue skin tone I had ever looked upon. The hair upon his thick head looked sharp, almost painful to the touch, and eyes were small and beady. His personality was brash and somewhat rude. In simple terms, he was atrocious. My parents did not necessarily enjoy the idea of their heir marrying such a man, but the sacrifice would bring them great power.

With Itachi taken care of, they had turned their sights on me, the youngest. I had always been viewed as the second, unwanted child, therefore given as much freedom as I desired. While my brother had been trained in the ways of a royal and scholar, I had picked up traits from anything but. Painting, playing instruments, forging weapons, battling in the ways of the knight, I could do it all.

My parents, however, were not pleased with such a revelation. As my sibling was to be taken to Kismet's kingdom, I would have to take over as head of our own. I did not meet the qualifications of such a position, and after several lessons- all of which ended with me either flipping a table, vandalizing whatever was in my reach, or attempting to severe the instructors' limbs- it was revealed that I probably never would.

Mother and father seemed to be stuck between a rock and a hard place, and for many glorious weeks I found myself once again free to do whatever I pleased. Everyone, (minus Itachi, who spent every moment he was not forced to spend with his fiancé with me) was preoccupied with planning my elder brothers wedding, so I was put on the back burner momentarily.

I was lucky enough to be listening in on their conversation through the door- I was a nosy little runt- when the issue of oh-so-barbaric me came up. As my shortcomings seemed to be unrequitable, their plan was to marry me off to someone charismatic enough to makeup for my shortcomings. My potential spouses were to be introduced during the reception of Itachis' wedding.

This angered me in ways that I did not think were possible. I had always been seen as second best in comparison to my brother, so them having to marry me off to even come close to what Itachi was alone was belittling. As I child, I remember stating that I would one day grow up to be something great. While my teacher at the time, Kakashi, had gave me an unwavering smile from beneath his mask and patted my head, my parents had given me sympathetic looks.

"Oh Sasuke," my mother had cooed, "You are my little dreamer."

With nasty thoughts in my head, I had sought out my brother in his study. With my calloused hands, I yanked out the vermillion tie that held his silky hair back in a ponytail and began to run my hands through its length (a habit I had picked up as a child). I He said nothing in response to the copious amounts of ranting I was doing, just continued on with his paper work.

Several minutes elapsed before he halted my action by clutching onto my wrist with his elegant fingers. Swiveling around in his chair, he pulled my head downwards and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Collect yourself Sasuke," he murmured in his soft voice "everything will work out in the end."

I had sighed before positioning my arms around his dainty waist- Itachi really was like a woman with a dick- and falling to the floor. His body crashed upon my own and he gave me an annoyed glare as several of his important documents drifted to the floor, along with his glasses.

"Some of us actually have work to do you know," he practically snarled at me, attempting to push away.

With a devious look in my dark orbs, I tightened my hold and pressed his head to my chest. "I know, but right now you have a different problem to take care of."

I ran my tongue along the expanse of his milky neck, causing him to shudder slightly. Flipping our position, so I was on top, I ground my hips into his and was rewarded with a mouthwatering groan. "And this issue won't be solved by you filling out paperwork."

It should not have been a surprise to anyone that my brother and I were in relationship; the affinity had been there since I was a child. I mean, what kind of older sibling actually enjoys when their five year old brother tags along with them all day? The idea of Itachi becoming married to a man I had little respect for made my gut churn, especially due to the fact it was done for a petty thing like more power. Sometimes my parents were sicker than my sibling and myself.

It was the day before Itachi was to be married that I decided to flee. As I had watched person after person enter the castle fro beside mother and father (usually I was allowed to stay in my room during formal gatherings), I realized this was not the life I wanted for myself. There was nothing wrong with the people here, except maybe their petty views and opinions, but it was not what I desired for myself. With an excuse of feeling extremely nauseous, I had escaped to my bedchambers.

After packing a light bag- filled with only three sets of clothes, enough funds for a few days of sustenance, and a photo of my brother and myself- I had climbed down from my balcony and dodged the guards patrolling the courtyard. Peeking in one of the windows that I snuck by, I had gazed upon Kisame with one arm wrapped around Itachi's waist. His fat hand and thick fingers were squeezing my brothers' ass, an action that I was quite appalled at. That man was a vile creature.

The shrubbery was easy enough to maneuver through, as there was a large hole in it near the south side of the mansion. After untangling myself and rubbing at a few scratches I had obtained from the tightly packed branches, I had started off towards the nearby town of Konoha. While it was run by my parents' enemies, I had created a few friends there during my training (my parents had not ever paid attention to where I disappeared to, despite the fact it would be for weeks at a time) that would be sure to help me make something of myself.

I would make me, make it for myself. One day, when I was a great whatever I wished to be, I would make sure to return and prove to my mother and father just how amazing I could be without their stupid help. Kidnapping my brother from Kisame would be on the top of the list too, that ugly man did not even deserve to touch my brother.

It was my time to shine.

**A/N: I haven't updated this in over a month... My priorities have been elsewhere *cough Rural Mentality and NI cough cough* and I have had tests and such in school. I hope you all haven't forgotten about this here! The last quarter is coming up, so I won't have as much time to write as I have a boatload of tests! Spring break is after this week, however, so I hope to write during that time!**

**I apologize if this isn't that great, I haven't written ItaSasu/SasuIta in a long time as I've been caught up in writing NaruSasu.**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers from last chapter!**

**_Culut-Camia: Haha, thank you very much! Your grammar is amazing, by the way, much better than many people I have seen! Do not doubt yourself!_**

**_WishUponAHoshi: Thank you for the review! I aim to please!_**

**_Sora Keyblader: If only a yaoi-mobile existed! I was honestly planning to continue it this chapter, but then it started to get really long and I felt bad for not updating this in forever, so I saved what I had written for another chapter and wrote Shine instead. So it should be continued in one of the next chapters!_**

**I live your guys support! The authoress loves reviews (as much as Itachi loves his little brother) so drop me one if you get the time! Flames are accepted as usual!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series. The plots, however, are my own.**


	8. Chapter 8

**87. Food**

_'__**Crunch crunch crunch'**_

Uchiha Itachi always felt like he was pretty tolerant of his little brother, just as his little brother was tolerant of him. They never did anything in particular to piss each other off, and the little misgivings like using up the last of the toilet paper without replacing it and trimming pubic hair with the good scissors could easily be forgiven.

**'**_**Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch'**_

But this, this was fucking unacceptable.

Itachi was studying for one of his college finals, one that would determine 30 percent of his grade for the entire course. Sasuke had wandered back into their shared apartment a few minutes ago (they split the bill for a multitude of reason, one pertaining to their very close and nightly relations) carrying a plastic bag. At the time, he had not been too terribly concerned with whatever had been in the bag, as he had been too caught up in a particular section of his textbook. Not even when his younger brother poured the contents of the bag into a bowl had he paid it much attention.

_**'Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.'**_

Now he was really regretting that choice.

"Sasuke, is it really necessary to chew your cereal that loudly?" the elder Uchiha growled, slamming his hands on his desk and turning to face the younger.

_**'Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, swallow.'**_

"Why, got a problem with it big brother?" Sasuke shot back, taking another spoonful in his mouth and chewing even more obnoxiously than before.

_**'Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch-crunch.'**_

"Fuck you," Itachi snarled irritably, turning back to his work once again.

"Are you offering? Cause' I'd definitely take you up on it if that was the case," the slightly smaller Uchiha replied nonchalantly.

'_**Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.'**_

"_Just ignore it Itachi, he will eventually get full or become bored with his game, then you can go back to your peace and quiet. No need to start an argument."_

''_**Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch'**_

"_You can totally handle this, it is no worse than when Kisame pigs out on fish sticks."_

'_**Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch-crunch'**_

"_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…."_

'_**Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch, CRUNCH'**_

"You know what, screw this!" the elder cried out, quickly standing from his position at the desk, sending the leather chair rolling backwards. He stormed over to Sasuke, ripped the bowl from his grasp, and stomped into the kitchen. Within seconds, the younger Uchiha could hear the blender going at its highest setting.

Only after several minutes did Itachi return, this time carrying a glass of something brown and chunky with a festive pink umbrella sprouting from the top.

"Try to chew this," the elder said with a small smirk, satisfied with his work. Sasuke looked quite aghast with his blended meal, not hungry any longer. With a slight nod, he returned to his studies.

The air was silent and wonderful for a blissful time. The migraine that had begun to pound on Itachi's skull had faded away and he found himself enthralled by the current section he was reviewing. Everything is absolutely perfect until…

_**'Slurp, shlurp, shluuuurrrp."**_

"You've got to be kidding me," the elder groaned, allowing his head to fall to the desk and pressing his forehead to the cool mahogany surface,

Fucking Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>84. Out Cold<strong>

It was not common for the Uchiha brothers to have many fatigue-inducing missions, especially not one directly after another. They were former missing-nin, after all, and usually were not sent out missions outside of Konoha. Errands done inside the village boundaries, while tedious, hardly ever required any sort of stamina. It was more of busy work than anything else,

Neither Itachi nor Sasuke had ever lodged a complaint though, they were satisfied with their simple life; wake up together in the morning, go complete enough missions to pay for the food and bills, return home and spend the remainder of the evening together. They had both travelled the entirety of the continent, seen death, war, and birth. Now each just wished to settle down with one another and live out the rest of their days pacifistically.

Fate often does not contort to ones desires, however. Slowly but surely, Sasuke began to be sent out on more strenuous assignments. The members of the old team seven magically seemed to always end up on the same squadron and begun to be out of Konoha the majority of the time.

Itachi was not just left to sit idly either. The elder Uchiha was recruited back into the ANBU, although he was hardly ever called on for missions that were not extremely dangerous. This fact caused Sasuke to worry for his brothers' safety, but Itachi would just poke him in the forehead and demand he stop being so foolish.

They began to drift after a few months of their hectic schedules. Neither seemed to be around when the other was at their shared flat, and they were able to sit down and just talk even less. The air was constantly thick, awkward, and incredibly uncomfortable.

One night, after a particularly harsh mission, Itachi wandered into the aforementioned structure coated in a thin film of sweat. His plans consisted of taking a shower and going directly to bed, as he was absolutely exhausted. Because of such a mindset and being rather drowsy, he did not find it odd that several lights were on and that there was a body on the floor.

Well, he did find out about the body promptly after he tripped over it.

Rubbing his now aching cranium, the Uchiha prodigy looked behind himself only to find his little brother fast asleep in the middle of the living room floor. He seemed to still be dressed in his uniform, minus the usual vest (which was strewn across the arm of the couch). There was still a thin coating of dirt dusting his face, almost like a brown flush dancing across his high cheekbones, and a small trail of drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth and onto the carpet.

In all honesty, the concept was rather disgusting. The boy really needed to get up off the ground and take a shower before he retired for the evening, not just pass out on the floor as he had. If give the choice, Itachi would have done the same thing as his little brother, but he had enough self respect not to partake in such an action (or perhaps it was the feeling of being the elder, therefore having to take on more responsibility).

With a small sigh, Itachi pushed himself back to his feet, deciding to take a shower before moving his brother to their bed. He was much too tired to actually wash the boy while asleep, but couldn't just leave him on the floor or just toss him onto the couch either (damn feelings of compassion).

Just as he was about to move away, however, a slim hand clutched his ankle. Looking back downwards towards his siblings, Itachi realized it had been Sasuke- not as if could have really been anybody else- yet the boy did not even open either eyelid a smidge.

"Brother," the smaller of the tow mumbled, voice hoarse and low from either sleep or some illness he was catching (Itachi would always consider all factors when they pertained to his darling sibling) "Please stay with me here."

The elder released a breath he had not even realized he had been holding in. "Do not be foolish Sasuke, you may stay here but I need to clean up and-"

"Please Tachi'" the younger murmured, letting his grip fall slack "just lay with me one night, it seems like we haven't been together for an eternity."

Staring at his sleepy sibling for a few moments, Itachi gave a sigh of defeat before lying down next to the other male. Almost immediately Sasuke attempted to spoon him (which his brother resisted with great force), but eventually settled for burying his face in the crook of his neck instead

Itachi could smell the scent of evergreen, oak, and blood radiating from the younger's soft hair. Running his fingers through the tangled tresses, the elder decided it was definitely not a pleasing scent, but it was one that was definitely Sasuke.

And it was one his would have to live with because his brother had passed out cold once again, but this time right on top of him.

**A/N: The authoress is so incredibly sorry for the delay in this! I have am so incredibly busy with exams currently, and I have been distracted with writing NaruSasu as of late, despite the fact I'm reading ItaSasu more... *grovels at readers feet***

**I was going to hint about how there would probably be the sequel to 'Blood' up next update, and I had three potential concepts written out but then MICROSOFT WORD CRASHED AND MURDERED EVERYTHING. I was so excited because it recovered them, but then IT CRASHED AGAIN, KILLING THEM ALL FOR A SECOND TIME. I was quite upset because I had a few other projects deleted with it as well (only partially written, so they had no save file yet). So now I am not sure when that shall be added, hopefully soon I can rewrite it.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry if this seems short/unworthy/nothing deep. I wrote it out rather quickly.  
><strong>

**Thank you all who reviewed, added this to favorites, ect! You are all incredible.  
><strong>

****_Now to reviewer responses!  
><em>

_Culut-Camia: Hahaha, yes I suppose they can't really be called drabbles most of the time (they tend to get lengthy at times). Thank you very much!  
><em>

_anon: Hehe... Long wait for an update... I'm sorry! Thank you by the way, for both the compliment and for my tests!  
><em>

_Ellisama: Thank you very much (for always reviewing, I am incredibly grateful)! Yes, Blood is definitely one of my favorites out of this bunch. The sequel was coming so well too... I am hoping to rewrite it soon however, so hopefully uou won't have to wait too incredibly long!  
><em>

_Sora Keyblader: Haha, thank you (I took long enough for this update, give me two feet and I shall take seventy miles referring to time)! I thinkk it would be crazy to actually drive around in a yaoimobile...  
><em>

**I love everyone's support for this even if it does take me forever to update! If you get time, drop a review! I adore them (almost as much as ItaSasu)~**_  
><em>

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series. The plots, however, are my own.****


	9. Chapter 9

**16. Questioning **

There was a small twist of the lips, then the feeling of warm, moist breath on his ear. Their hands were clasped together, two sets of clammy palms face to face, a meaningless motion. The movements were perfectly timed, as if they had been participating in the same dance for centuries (which was actually not far from the truth), yet the fact that they participated as a pair was something new.

"Sasuke, do you not desire this?" the voice murmured in a sultry tone. "It could be so incredibly beautiful. Beautiful, just like you."

The shorter brunet bowed his head, onyx bangs shading his vermillion orbs and the hectic emotions that danced within their depths. His heart was pounding in his ears; the phrase had been something he had desired to hear for years on end. Yet, tonight, he was no longer sure if this is what he had wanted, if it was really worth it. Decades of blood and toil and dedication had all led up to this moment, and the youngest child of Mikoto and Fugaku found himself hesitating.

Itachi had been the object of his wet dreams, his throaty moans of pleasure in the shower ever since he could remember. His eldest sibling- he had several dozen brothers and sisters, as vampires tended to have many children- had always been known as a sort of sex god among their coven. Everyone wished to have him in his or her bed; the man was not afraid to spread the essence of his love around, but rarely stayed with anyone. Shisui was the only seemingly consistent partner Itachi kept, and it was expected that Itachi would claim the boy as his mate on his 18th birthday in a few weeks (a necessity of becoming an adult in their world). Upon mating, the eldest Uchiha heir would no longer be able to freely sleep with whomever he pleased.

This would probably be the only opportunity Sasuke would receive to make an attempt to get the elders attention and yet he was unsure of his own motives. It was almost a fact he would wake up alone in his bed the next evening; was he willing to give away the only thing he could actually call his own to a man that was just going to walk away?

Elegant fingers had snuck up his navy dress shirt, un-tucking the fabric and then running soft finger pads up and down the length of his spinal cord. "Would you return to my chamber with me Sasuke? I am positive you would enjoy what I have in mind for the rest of the night."

Would he like to, would he honestly enjoy it? Yes, perhaps tonight he would be lost in a world of ecstasy, but what about the future? When he woke up by his lonesome, would his heart be able to withstand it? Out of all of his relatives, he had always been known as the most emotional one. His siblings would often tease him because of this, but it did also lead to them being extremely overprotective. Ever since learning of his lust for Itachi, they had attempted to keep the two of them apart. "No," they would reprimand, "he is only going to break your heart Sasuke, it's not worth it. Don't let this passing phase cause you to do something you will regret later."

But no, he would never regret it! Even if it only went as far as this, just dancing at one of the formal balls, it would be wo-

"Hmm, what do you say?" the elder of the boy muttered, running his sharp fangs and slick tongue along Sasuke's jugular vein. Long, silky mocha locks were brushing against the younger boys cheeks, allowing him to pick up his siblings scent (a delicious and alluring mix of roasted coffee and vanilla body wash) as he was pulled closer to the toned abdominals of his sibling.

"Nngh, I-I I have been s-saving myself for y-you, brother," Sasuke groaned in response, tipping his head back to offer Itachi more of his neck.

The elder smiled wickedly, pulling back and moving one hand to brush along the other brunet's jawbone affectionately. "Wonderful. I promise you will regret nothing."

As he was tugged away through the masses towards where he assumed his brother's bedchamber was, could only hope the man was not lying.

* * *

><p><strong>89. Fire (Continuation of Blood)<br>**

Contrary to the beliefs of many individuals around the globe, fire was not just a flame or the discharge of a weapon. It was not something that could be contained to being just a verb or noun or adjective (something that kept him functioning every single day could not be that simple.) One thing he had learned was that nothing was easy anymore; everything obtained needed a sacrifice in return. Society was a place meant to be survival of the fittest, not run by a few select people and the empathetic whims of the underground rats.

In other words, the fire was the only thing that kept Sasuke burning anymore. Something so vital to his existence could only be complex because otherwise he was nobody. For everything he had given up, for every time he had fallen down, he had to be at least somewhat important to someone.

…Right?

-0-0-0-

It was strange, the way that flames were able to dance around certain materials and objects. Sometimes they would be naturally impenetrable, like rock, and no matter how much effort was put towards damaging them nothing could change them.

Sasuke liked to compare his principal, Tsunade, to such a thing. She seemed unmoved by his [false] pleas and [fake] charismatic remarks when he was caught doing something prohibited on school grounds or wearing his piercings on days they had not agreed on. The punishments were never unusually harsh and she never rang his parents (it was as if she knew through some unidentifiable source that he no longer lived with them) but the lectures she gave were almost as horrific. The busty woman would begin in a soft, low tone. It would eventually escalate to the point where the pencils in a glass container on her pine desk would rattle and Shizune, her secretary, would flinch from her place outside the door.

The subjects never varied much. Usually it was a good scolding followed by some tragic story from her childhood and how she made it through the time using non-destructive methods or ways that weren't rebellious as his own were. Maybe she was attempting to relate her own life to his own, to show him that even if things seem bad now, they would get better in time, but all Sasuke could ever think after her ranting was how pathetic she was. The woman ended up being a principal for god's sake, that wasn't very impressive (as Signets would say upon hearing about his confrontation with Tsunade, those who can't do, teach). If he was able to make something of himself, even if it was just someone high and mighty on the streets, with these methods why would he even think about changing?

Tsunade's amber eyes would harden upon hearing his statement, however, and she would demand he leave her sight immediately.

Some people liked to pretend they were fully fire proof, when it reality they had only covered themselves in a thin coating of retardant foam. Through aging of all kinds, Naruto had finally grown to see Sasuke had no interest in being his friend anymore. The brunet was more of a threat than anything else (at least it had seemed that way when Itachi had canceled on their date a while back, citing family issues when Sakura had clearly seen him speaking with Sasuke hours before) and would be treated as such.

At least, that's what Sasuke had heard through his sources upon pondering out loud as to why Naruto had seemed so bitter towards him as of late. The ex-Uchiha was not surprised, per se- he had it coming- but the idea was still rather novel. In all honestly, it was rather amusing to watch the blond squirm. By simply walking down the hall with his sweater tossed over one shoulder and giving the Uzumaki a smirk, he could have the boy's cerulean eyes filling with crystalline tears. They would never fall from their ducts when Sasuke was around, but he was almost positive they did when he was far enough away.

Their little game kept him entertained, but sometimes Naruto would cheat and ruin the fun. When Itachi was around Sasuke could not be. The brunet's elder sibling still had a strong rein on his emotions and it was difficult to keep his mask of indifferent cockiness in place when those vermillion eyes met with his own. Naruto had seemingly picked up on his kryptonite because the Uchiha heir had been around at an increasingly high rate as of late.

That was okay though, because eventually Naruto would be alone again. Sasuke's opportunity for revenge would come again one day and he would be sure he was ready for it. After all, one cannot continuously keep their body covered in a protective barrier without eventually running out of needed materials. Eventually they will have to accept their fate and succumb to the flame.

Once upon a time, when Orochimaru and himself had finished copulating and were lying in bed, the snake had admitted that he enjoyed playing with fire. It was not easily manipulated, he had explained with icy hands buried in Sasuke's ebony tresses, but once you had it under your control it was an almost unstoppable force. It could be destructive and cause harm or helpful and aid in a tight situation. Once it had a target it would not cease until it had accomplished its goal (whatever that may be). Following its completion, the blaze was able to die down until it was called for again. With enough kindling it would come back stronger, more dangerous than ever before.

Risk had always appealed to Orochimaru, it made life much more entertaining.

Throughout and after the unusual babbling (the snake was not usually this talkative, he prided himself on being a silent genius), the ex-Uchiha had stayed completely silent. Although it was rather rude to not respond to such an admission, it was an action the teen had added to his mask upon living in Orochimaru's home for over a year- almost everyone here was a manipulator and could twist almost any words spoken to benefit them.

Besides, he often chose to retreat to his inner musings upon finishing his nightly routine with the elder man. It was not an activity he enjoyed partaking in, so drifting off into a utopia created solely by his desires (usually locked away in the deepest recesses of his heart) was an automatic mechanism.

If there is a lack of brush to keep an inferno burning, it will sometimes return to a smoldering pile of ash. Not yet dead, but not exactly alive anymore either. It was a point in which it could be brought back to life or be stomped to oblivion. Often was it not that Sasuke reached this point (the brunet was not one to admit weakness), but when he did it was particularly nasty.

It was on the twelfth day of March- a Monday- that Sasuke found himself in such a state. Orochimaru had asked him to run a few _errands _over the weekend, all of which he had been hesitant to partake in due to their sketchy natures (the teen had a rather large test to study for and would not allow his grades to slip no matter how dire a circumstances became) but eventually agreed to. The police had ended up catching wind of the events and so had begun the weekend-long game of cat and mouse.

It was not that Sasuke was so out of shape that physical activity made him ill, but the weather had been rather horrific. It had been warm enough for rain, but not enough to melt the snow away completely so the alleys and streets had been turned into a giant mess of slush and ice. Through dealing with a torrential downpour and running around in soaked clothing with a shady crowd of people, the ex-Uchiha had managed to catch a terrible illness. Upon returning to Orochimaru's doorstep at some ungodly hour that morning, the snake had just given him a sympathetic look and sent him to bed to sleep until his alarm rang.

Of course, a pitying look and actually being able to miss school were two completely different matters. Sasuke had been sent to the academy despite feeling worse than any other point in his life (he apparently needed his excused day in case of an _emergency_ later in the year). His stomach churned; head pounded, and throat felt like it was, well, on fire. The hall spun as he stumbled down it leaning against Juugo for support, practically putting all of his weight on the larger man. Kabuto had initially been concerned, but after hearing that Orochimaru had insisted the brunet attend, he changed his opinion as well. Sasuke would be able to go directly back to bed following school anyways, and he could take a short nap at lunch anyways. Everything would go wonderfully (they could only hope, the snake had been particularly ornery lately because the police had been nabbing his men left and right so nobody wished to anger him).

Sasuke's own body didn't seem to want to go along with the plan, however, because during the study period following his big test the bile in his stomach decided it wanted to meet the outside world. After standing shakily and leaving the classroom with a quick mutter of 'bathroom' to the teacher, it was a fight to keep the substance in his esophagus long enough to find an unoccupied toilet.

The substance tasted sour in his mouth and left a disgusting slick coating in its wake. Gagging made his chest and stomach ache terribly. The bangs he was usually thankful for, as they shadowed his forehead from the sun, were now slick with sweat and hanging precariously close to his mouth. The situation was rather miserable and somewhere inside his he felt a little bad for anyone else who happened to be inside this bathroom at the same time as him (the stench of vomit was strong). The moment when someone was to bust in or make some derogatory comment was almost inevitable.

This never occurred, surprisingly enough, and instead the ex-Uchiha boy felt an unknown gently brush back the bangs from his face and hold them behind his head. Their thumb gently stroked the pale flesh of his cheek in an almost comforting manner. Sasuke was rather popular with the female population for his looks, but not enough so that one would follow him into the men's bathroom to comfort him while he spilled his guts.

Upon finishing his lovely activity, the brunet pressed his forehead to the cool porcelain of the toilet and blindly waved his hand around in an attempt to hit the flusher. His show must have seemed rather pathetic because the individual sighed- a noise that was almost inaudible- and reached out to press the lever with their own elegant [and familiar] digits. Barely a tug on his shirt pulled the raven-haired boy backwards to rest haphazardly against the form of his elder sibling.

Itachi studied him silently for a few tense moments; those striking crimson orbs seeming to drink in every scrape and bruise that dotted his form.

"Sasuke," the man had begun "little brother, placing your face where other vile individuals have placed their rectums is rather repulsive, do you not agree?"

The younger boy scoffed, breaking their eye contact to study the graffiti-covered wall of the stall. "I've seen and experienced much worse."

There was a well-manicured thumb rubbing a pattern into the fabric of his shirt, on the left side where a particularly nasty cramp had manifested. The action was surprisingly soothing and despite the awkward atmosphere Sasuke found himself subconsciously leaning into the touches (Itachi had always known how to comfort him, even if he didn't know the details of what had occurred). "It does seem as if you have."

There was another bout of silence, but this one was much more comfortable for both parties- well, as comfortable as one can be resting on the filthy floor of a public bathroom stall.

"Why do you not return home, Sasuke? Father had realized his mistake and feels rather bad for his rash actions. Mother cries at the mere mention of your name. Even I will admit I was a fool. Your actions towards Naruto may have been uncalled for, but your punishment was far too dire for a minor scuffle. You two were rivals after all, it was no-"

Sasuke had to bite his inferior lip quite hard to stop the bitter laughter that threatened to spill from his mouth. A small disagreement because they were_ rivals? _That's what that blond fucker had chalked the whole fight up to? Not because the little shit had betrayed his trust completely, not because he had stolen his brother and love interest practically from since he was born, but because it was a _friendly competition gone wrong_?

The lie seemed so simple and innocent and probable that they had all believed the schmoozer. Perhaps the Uzumaki had spun the tale so that he could win back his friendship with Sasuke by mending the boy's ties with his family while also keeping Itachi to himself, but it wasn't going to work. Sasuke was never one to settle for less than what he desired. He was either going to have his brother and family and everything or _die trying_.

"-And I'm sure everything will be able to return to what it used to be. You and Naruto will be able to make amends and we can all be one big family."

One big family? The only family Sasuke desired was one in which he had Itachi all to himself and Naruto was nonexistent in the Uchiha heir's mind.

With a simple jerk of his abdomen, the younger brunet had broken free of his brothers grasp- Itachi had wrapped his arms around his siblings body in a weak embrace and had been rubbing small circles into the general area in which his queasy stomach was located- and stumbled to his feet. "I must return to class now, I'm sure they are curious as to why I have taken so long. Thank you for your assistance, I do appreciate the effort. May the fates smile upo-"

Suddenly there was a force halting the slightly shorter brunet from his beeline towards the door. Rotating backwards, he once again met the gaze of his sibling, but this time there was a different emotion swirling around in his irises. One could describe it as concern, pity, and possibly… desperation?

"Little brother, please at least say you will be more careful. You're burning yourself out; you are not a machine. You are a living, breathing person who needs rest and affection and much more sustenance than it seems you are getting."

There was a moment in which Itachi looked down, seemingly to collect his thoughts or take a breath. "Please take care of yourself. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I truly do love you. Not a lot of people can say I feel that way about them, so take that into account before you do anything foolish."

Sasuke did not move an inch, letting the words sink into his skull. Itachi claimed that he did indeed love his little brother, but not in the way that the boy truly desired. That place, the one of the most utter importance, it seemed would always belong to Naruto.

Without looking back, Sasuke sprinted from the restroom.

[Orochimaru and him had once gotten into an argument over something petty. The snake had snarled and hissed and called him a greedy little bastard for wanting his brother to break up with Naruto for the sake of his own happiness. That his desire was sick and pathetic and downright disturbing. Now later, upon making up, the pale man would apologize and say that he was not in his right mind, that his words were meant to be poisonous but not true. Of course the ex-Uchiha had nodded and said it was okay, but the seed of doubt had already been planted. He would become more and more unsure of his motives with every passing day and more confused about what was truly right or wrong. Being coddled and having your hand held all the way up to your teenage years and suddenly thrown to the street to fend for your own with no knowledge outside of what was taught in expensive glossy textbooks could never end well].

Combustion often leads to a blaze growing out of control. Nothing can stop it then, it does whatever it's nature intends. While it's a common connotation that this would lead to a negative event occurring, this is not always the case.

The house had been in an uproar upon Sasuke waking one morning in April. Apparently law enforcement officers (also known as Sasuke's relatives, as the majority of men and women in his family were involved in that particular career path) had gotten a hold of one on one of the snake's best units and shot the man dead on the spot. Orochimaru was absolutely furious and bent on revenge. He had dragged the brunet into his office by the hair with Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo trailing behind silently.

"Sasuke, my lovely, darling Sasuke," he had hissed lowly, cool hands running along his neck and shoulders. "It has come to my immediate attention as you probably know, that the fuzz has been causing me some rather major issues as of late. Those that share your blood in particular."

Orochimaru stepped away and slowly meandered to the other side of his large mahogany desk. "While I would love to carry out the revenge myself, that would be a rather idiotic move. Therefore, I am planning on sending you along with the rest of our little family here in my stead. I assume since you are of relation to each other, they would be much more hesitant to imbed any bullets into your pectorals, correct? Besides, I do believe you will take great pleasure in partaking in what I have in mind."

This is, in fact, how Sasuke ended up holding a 9mm pistol to Naruto's temple.

The blond boy was trembling, bottom lip busted open with a single drop of blood forming near the center. Juugo had his hands pinned above his head and face pressed to the rough brick wall. Karin was situated nearby; their watch for any signs of the police, while Suigetsu was impatiently waiting to take care of the corpse once the deed was done.

The execution of the plan had been flawless thus far, and with only a single step left to do, he was sure Orochimaru would be pleased. The issue was that the brunet was not sure if he would be able to go through with it.

Of course he had originally desired for Naruto to be taken out of the picture, but not like this! He did not want the boy dead (he had been his best friend since before he could remember, after all) just banished to somewhere far away. Then again, removing him from the picture completely may serve him better in the long run (the lingering threat that he would be severely punished upon returning to the house if he did not fulfill the task fully was also very persuading).

Itachi would be incredibly upset and probably despise him if he murdered Naruto though, and any chance of redemption would be blown to oblivion…

"Sasuke somebody is coming!" Karin hissed from several feet away, eyes squinted "I suggest you stop questioning yourself and hurry the hell up!"

Naruto whimpered and gave Sasuke a pathetic look.

Maybe it would just be best if he shot himself in the head instead.

With a loud exhale, Sasuke dropped the firearm and turned away from the Uzumaki. "I'll die for you today," he muttered lowly "for his sake more than your own though."

-0-0-0-

Sometimes Sasuke had to remind himself that the fire inside of him was not what he was. It may define him at times, but he was a living, breathing, person with a beating heart (his pulse and the gorgeous vermillion liquid that decorated his flesh at time reminded him of this) and needs that had to be met too.

No matter how much effort he put into building this flame, his flames, it would burn him in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The sequel to blood... I'm not so sure what I think about it.**

**I don't know if it's satisfactory or not... this was the third version (the first two being destroyed in the massacre Word partook in on my laptop).  
><strong>

**Anyways, to everyone who reviewed, fav'ed, ect! YOU ARE AMAZING! Please continue to support!  
><strong>

**To my lovely reviewers:  
><strong>

_Sora Keyblader: Haha, yes. Microsoft Word and I have a love/hate relationship... Perhaps it crashing had to do with my 20 unsaved open documents...  
><em>

_I would hire a driver for the yaoi-mobile, so then I could ride around and read as much as I pleased in style!  
><em>

_Ellisama: The authors you mentioned are absolutely spectacular, amazing work. I've sifted through a portion of the NaruSasu and ItaSasu fandom myself and find a lot of it becomes the same old kind of thing (not that it is bad, just gets kind of monotonous after a while). Many of the best Naru/Sasu authors are growing out of their Naruto phases or becoming plain too busy. I actually end up stumbling upon pairings I usually would not read, like OroSas. A particular one, called "A Day in the Life" by Ada Kensington really stuck out (not sure if you have read it). Absolutely amazing. It's so incredibly long, yet extremely hilarious and detailed that it's impossible to stop reading. There is always the horrific Itachi/Ayame pairing the author threw in, but that can be overlooked for it's brilliance. I swear I spent a whole day reading the thing.  
><em>

_Culut-Camia: Gracias por leer! Dos capítulos otra vez.  
><em>

**Thank you all for the support again! You keep me motivated! Please drop a review if you get time, it's always appreciated! Flames are accepted, as is the usual, and will be used to feed Sasuke's internal fire...  
><strong>

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the series. The plots, however, are my own.******


End file.
